Fight Night
by dbud
Summary: Selina Kyle and Lara Croft are kidnapped and forced to face off in a no-holes-barred to the death catfight while a mysterious mastermind broadcasts their struggles across the internet. Contains violence and character death.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**Fight Night**

By dbud (feedback requested, dbud000 )

Story Codes: Violence (Graphic Catfight), Nudity, Character Death, Lanuage

Starring:

Selena Kyle - Anne Hathaway (The Dark Knight Rises)

Lara Croft - Angelina Jolie (Tomb Raider)

Plus a mystery guest at the end...

* * *

Selina Kyle had been in tough spots before but none worse than the one she found herself in now. She was being pushed and shoved and dragged down a corridor. At least she assumed it was a corridor as she was currently blind with a black hood pulled over her head and face, preventing her from seeing where she was. Less than twenty-four hours ago she had been captured while breaking into the Metropolitan Museum in New York. She quickly realized the men holding her were not security for the museum or even police. She had been rendered unconscious and woken up in a cell.

The entire time she was locked inside no one said a word to her. Then three men burst in, tasered her and dragged her out. Her hands were securely bound behind her. A master thief and criminal, Selina knew how to get out of hand cuffs but for the better part of an hour she had been trying to break free of these to no success.

"You bastards!" she snarled at the men manhandling her, "When I get out of this, I'm gonna fucking kill...WHHOOFF!"

Selina was cut off as two pairs of strong hand slammed her against a concrete wall and her face was pushed against it.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!"

Selina heard the creaking sound of a door opening and felt herself thrown roughly through it. For a moment she was afraid she was being thrown out of an airplane or off a building but as she fell forward onto her knees she felt the ground beneath her and was at least somewhat relieved.

As she heard the door being slammed shut behind her, the same male voice called out to her, "You got bigger problems than us cunt!"

Under the hood she wore, Selina sank at the guards words. They did not portend anything good. Kneeling on the floor for a few seconds and preparing herself for the worst, Selina suddenly heard a second door opening but this one wasn't behind her but seemed to be coming from the other side of the room. She heard the sounds of struggling and people moving and then the sound of the door being slammed shut again.

"H-hello?" Selina called out. She waited but all she heard was panting and deep breathing. She knew she wasn't alone but whoever it was didn't respond.

Nearly a minute passed and then the room was filled with a loud 'BZZZZZ' sound. Suddenly, the shackles that Selina wore on her wrists clicked and snapped open, freeing her hands. Reacting quickly, Selina rolled to her right, tumbling and coming to her feet in a defensive stance. Reaching up, she grabbed the hood she wore over her head and pulled it off.

Taking in her surroundings, she was standing in a large room. It appeared to be some sort of factory or other abandoned facility. The walls were steel plate and bare. The room was dilapidated with debris and puddles of water covering the floor in various places. The ceiling was a heavy metal grate. The most noticeable thing in the room was the large windows that lined each wall. Behind these windows could be seen people moving back and forth; several of which were holding camera's. Looking up, Selina could see two men walking on top of the grate holding camera's on their shoulders as well; filming the room.

While these people were outside the room she found herself trapped in, Selina wasn't alone. On the other side of the chamber was a second female. She appeared to have gone through an identical process to find herself here that Selina had. The woman held a black piece of fabric, a hood, and a pair of heavy metal and hi-tech looking shackles lay on the floor by the door she had been tossed through.

Deciding to break the tension first Selina spoke, "So...how about we both relax for a second?"

The woman, eyeing her harshly, finally acquiesced and nodded, seeming to agree. Both women stood from their combat poses and stepped forward but still wary of the other. They stopped out of arm's length; each obviously not wanting to get too close.

For the first time, Selina looked at the other woman standing in front of her and she recognized her...

"You're Lara Croft."

The woman nodded.

"I heard you retired a few years back."

"I did," Lara replied, "But I guess I'm being forced back to work."

Selina knew of Lara mostly from her exploits of the previous decade. She was had been born into the British aristocracy and had used her wealth to become a world famous adventuress and treasure hunter. As a career thief, Selina had followed her adventures with great interest, always hoping for a chance to rob her of some great treasure. But that was Lara of her twenties and early thirties. Lara Croft was in her late thirties now and had retired from actively adventuring a few years ago, instead deciding to enjoy her wealth and lead a relaxed lifestyle. She was known mostly now for her appearances in the tabloids, either wearing a bikini on a yacht or a beach or her various walks of shame after a one night stand with a new man. Her romantic exploits were almost as legendary as her treasure excursions nowadays; she had been involved with numerous powerful and wealthy men over the past few years. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire philanthropist from Gotham, was just one of the men Lara had been associated with...Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy from California and Lex Luthor, the ruthless billionaire from Metropolis were the most notable though. She did seem to have a type.

Ironically, Selina had recently ended a fling with Bruce Wayne. She and he had met when they had battled a ruthless terrorist known only as Bane when he took control of Gotham City. But as usual, Selina found herself chafing in the relationship and left Bruce one night without even a goodbye. It was soon after that she found herself kidnapped and then deposited here.

Lara Croft was tall and athletic with a lean trim figure. The first thing Selina noticed was that she was wearing an outfit that she had not seen her in for years. It was the traditional costume that Lara had worn during her adventuring career. On top, she wore a tight black tank top that seemed to barely be able to contain her large C-cup breasts that were stretching the thin gauzy material to its breaking point. It was also obvious that their captors had not provided the former tomb raider a bra either as her nipples were distinct through the top as well.

Lara wore a tight pair of tan shorts; so tight that they cradled her ass and crotch. She wore a heavy pair of combat boots laced up the front but other than these her legs were bare. Long and strong, Lara's body appeared to be eighty percent legs. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail making her already angular and harsh facial features seem even more so. But in spite of this, Lara's beauty was self evident; in fact she was routinely named to any list of the sexiest or most beautiful women in the world.

After sizing up the woman standing a few feet from her, Selina Kyle started to introduce herself, "To bad we're not meeting under better circumstances Lara, I'm..."

"Selina Kyle," Lara interrupted.

Selina seemed surprised that she had been identified; as a thief her identity was something she tried hard to keep from being well known. The slight look of shock on her face was not lost on Lara who smirked ever so slightly.

"I, ah, I didn't realize..."

"I make it my business to know people like you."

"Like me?" Selina repeated with a tone that indicated she didn't like the connotation associated with the comment.

"Yes, like you...professional thieves. Are you going to deny that's what you are?"

Selina didn't respond as Lara eyed her up and down taking in the woman's impressive figure. Selina Kyle was wearing a solid black cat-suit. The fabric appeared to be some advanced form of spandex that appeared nearly skin tight. It was textured but also smooth, like a snake's covering. It covered nearly every inch of her body but even so, it was so tight it gave an absolutely accurate look at her figure. Selina's breasts were large, perhaps even rivaling Lara's in heft and size, giving her a top heavy look. The costume hugged her curves as well, showing off her firm and perfectly shaped ass.

Around Selina's eyes, she wore what appeared to be a mask but on closer inspection also seemed to double as a mount for a pair of goggles, presumably for night vision or some other optical enhancement. Selina Kyle's skin appeared like porcelain, in contrast with Lara's more tanned tones. Her face was pale but with only a bright red coloring of her lips standing out. While Lara wore a pair of boots that appeared all purpose, Selina wore a pair of knee high spiked heeled boots. Lara had to think Selina looked more appropriate going to an S&M theme party, like the ones Lara was known to frequent, than standing here in this abandoned room with her.

Deciding to ignore the brewing argument and focusing on the situation at hand, Lara continued...

"So, any thoughts on all this?" As she spoke Lara began moving around the room seeming to be examining it for possible escape options.

"No, not really, I'm assuming they gave you the same speech they gave me..."

"You mean about only one of us walking out of this room alive...yeah."

"You think they are serious about that?" Selina asked but already knowing the answer.

Lara nodded while examining herself in the reflection of one of the windows, "You don't go through all this if you're not serious...very serious."

Selina watched as Lara lifted her chin and examined the device she wore around her neck. From a distance it appeared it might be a necklace but upon closer inspection it was revealed to be technological in nature. It was metal and snug, not enough to choke but still tight.

Lara continued, "And I've dealt with enough explosives to know this is real too."

Selina's heart sank a bit. She thought back on what she had been told by a faceless voice; that the device wrapped around her throat was lined with enough explosives to kill her with the push of a button and also a warning not to tamper with the device as well.

"Yeah, they gave me a demonstration involving a now headless mannequin."

"Any idea whose behind this?" Lara asked.

"No, I mean I have enemies too be sure but no one who could pull this off."

Selina stepped towards the window and looked into the camera being pointed at her from the other side, "And what's up with the cameras?"

"I heard some of the guards talking. Their broadcasting this."

"Broadcasting? Us?"

"Yeah, over the internet. Some kind of pay per view super catfights."

"You can't be serious?"

"Afraid so."

Just then a booming voice echoed through the room, "We're on a schedule. You've got sixty seconds to begin or we activate both your necklaces and blow your fucking heads off!"

If looks could have been able to kill the one Lara shot through the glass would have laid waste to the half dozen people inside the control room. She followed up by raising her middle finger and pressing it against the window as well.

The loud voice came over the speaker again, "Classy! Now get to it bitch!"

Realizing there was no point in further defiance, Lara Croft turned back and she and Selina Kyle moved to the center of the room. They stood, staring at each other and looking the other up and down for several seconds.

"Any thoughts on how to get out of this?" Lara asked.

"Nothing comes to mind unfortunately...unless one of us wants to volunteer to let the other kill her?"

Both women traded looks waiting to see if the other was willing to make that sacrifice.

"I guess not," Selina added.

"So, I guess we've got no choice."

Both women stepped back, taking a combat ready posture, preparing for a fight to the death.

"Let's make a deal though," Selina offered, "Whoever wins, we find the assholes responsible for all this and fucking kill them."

Lara nodded, "Agreed," she said just as she lunged forward hoping to catch the cat burglar off balance.

Lara threw a punch at Selina's face, trying to end this fight quick. While she didn't relish the thought of killing this woman she didn't even know she wasn't about to die here in this shithole. Lara had killed many people, mostly men but also some women, in her career. She didn't enjoy it but she was a survivor and was prepared to kill now as well.

Selina ducked under the blow but Lara didn't stop with just one. She threw a second and then third punch at her opponent's head. Selina blocked one of the attacks with her forearm and then slipped backwards to move out of range of the third. Spinning, Selina turned and lifted her right leg swinging it in a high arc attempting to counter-attack.

Lara though saw it coming and ducked under the kick and delivered a hard shove to Selina's back. Selina was pushed forward, catching herself against the wall and turning back quickly to face her foe.

"Got to be honest," Selina said as she brushed back her long brown hair from her face, "I expected a woman of your age to be a bit slower."

"I'd suggest you get used to being disappointed bitch!" Lara retorted as she threw herself at the cat suit wearing female again.

Lifting her booted foot, she tried to slam it into Selina's sternum but Miss Kyle was able to spin to the side, letting Lara's foot drive instead into the steel wall behind her. But as she was turning to counter again, Lara spun and brought her elbow across Selina's face.

"UUNGGHH!" Selina grunted as her head rolled backwards with the blow and blood flew from her mouth and nose.

Selina staggered backwards holding her face as blood dripped from between her fingers, "YOU BITCH! You broke my nose!"

Selina looked up with a mixture of pain and anger on her face.

"You've got bigger problems that that I think!"

The deadly seriousness of the situation seemed to dawn on Selina as both she and Lara came together in a violent clash in the middle of the room. Both women began throwing and blocking a series of punches and kicks, each one designed to cripple if not kill.

Finally, after each of them had thrown over a dozen punches, Selina's advantage of youth and speed gave her an edge. Slowly, she was out pacing the older Croft who was having a harder and harder time evading each successive blow. After about thirty seconds she had to give up offense in order to focus on not getting hit. But even that only delayed the inevitable.

Just as Lara ducked under a punch aimed at her temple, she was too slow to block a front kick delivered with brutal force to her mid-section.

"HHUURRRRGGGHHH!" Lara let out a long moan as Selina drove the tip of her boots into the flat muscles of her abdomen and folding her in half.

Lara was knocked backwards and off her feet but manage to tuck into a ball and roll feet over head and back to a crouch to continue the fight. In spite of the pain she was in she knew she had to keep fighting or she was dead. Both women seemed a bit winded as Selina circled Lara looking for an opening. Seeing what she thought was one, the panting cat woman leapt forward extending her leg straight up and prepared to bring her steel tipped heel down into Lara's skull.

Croft though was ready for such an attack. In fact she had purposefully oversold her pain in order to induce such a rash assault. Suddenly standing as Selina brought her leg down, she raised her arm and caught Selina's calf to block the kick as she brought her own knee up in a sideways arc and drove it into Selina's chest, slamming her kneecap into the ample tits of her opponent.

Selina didn't have time to cry out even as she felt a rush of pain. Lara was determined not to give her an opening. Interlocking her fingers behind Selina's neck, Lara called on her training in Muy Thai that she had spent more than a year training in the Far East to perfect. Over and over Lara alternated driving her right and left knees into Selina's thighs, ribs and kidney's. While some of the blows were blocked, a number got through and Selina was taking a terrible beating.

Finally, after the stream of hits subsided only when Lara began to tire, Selina gritted her teeth and threw her arms up slamming her forearms into Lara's elbows to break her grip on her head. Lara's arms were thrown wide, momentarily exposing her as Selina, ignoring the aching in her sides and legs, summoned all the strength she could and threw a right fist into Lara's face, snapping her head back.

"SHIT!" Lara exclaimed as she felt Selina's knuckles slam into her face.

Enraged, Lara grabbed Selina by the hair and launched herself forward, slamming her forehead into Selina's face in return. Selina was thrown backwards from the vicious head butt she took. Tripping over some debris, Selina fell backwards, landing on her shapely ass in the dirt and grime of the room.

Pressing the advantage, Lara dove at the other woman intending to land on top of her and hopefully end the fight. To her surprise though, Selina extended her leg and caught Lara in the stomach with her boot. Locking her knee, Selina sent Lara sailing over her as she redirected her momentum. Lara landed hard on her back as Selina rolled up and over and came to rest on top of her, straddling her chest.

Selina pulled her arm back and threw a hard punch which connected with Lara's face...MMUUUHH!...Lara grunted as she took the blow. Selina didn't stop there though and threw another that Lara managed to block but also a third that landed hard, again drawing a loud grunt from the prone woman's lips.

Realizing that she was in a bad spot, Lara brought both her legs up from behind Selina's back and wrapped them around the black suited woman's neck. Grabbing at Lara's legs and ankles to stop her from getting her in a choke hold, Selina managed to prevent her from locking them in place. But Lara was still able to pull Selina off her. After a few seconds of scrambling for position, Selina found herself on her back with Lara's powerful legs wrapped around her head and throat.

Lara squeezed hard, trying to choke the life out of the professional thief. And for several long seconds, she seemed to be about to do just that. Selina was unable to breathe and knew she had to break free quickly or she was done for. Raising her arm, Selina drove her elbow into Lara's gut but while a painful blow for the adventuress it was not enough to break her victim free.

"Ju-just give it up Selina," Lara snarled, "You're done for! The quicker you accept that the better for you."

Selina apparently didn't accept Lara's assessment of her fate as she reached up and grabbed a mass of Lara's long thick hair, some of which had pulled free of the ponytail she wore, and yanked hard.

"RRRAAAHHHHHH!" Lara screamed as Selina literally tore out a handful of her hair.

Feeling the grip of her legs loosen somewhat, Selina took advantage and lifted her leg, swinging it up and over her head and slamming her boot tip into Lara's forehead.

WHAM!

Lara's head snapped back and she was knocked backwards and her skull bounced off the metal floor of their prison. With her opponent stunned, Selina was able to break free but was in no condition to push the advantage. Having been choked nearly to the point of unconsciousness, Selina could only roll onto her hands and knees as she fought to catch her breath.

Lara was in similar condition, her head swimming from the dual blows landed in quick succession. Holding her temple, she fought to clear her mind to defend herself from the attack she knew would be coming soon.

Both women hesitantly pulled themselves to their feet as they faced off again.

"Hair pulling? Really?"

Selina just smirked back, "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

Facing off again, the toll of the fight on both women was obvious. While they had only been battling for a few minutes, the fight had been vicious. Both women were panting and gulping in air desperately. Both also had blood dripping from the mouths and noses in addition to being covered with sweat and bruises.

Lara Croft made the first move now, launching herself at Selina and driving her shoulder into her opponents gut and forcing her backwards. Selina grabbed hold of Lara's shirt in an effort to steady herself as Lara continued to ram her backwards. Finally, Selina was slammed into the metal wall of the cell, caught between Lara's shoulder and the hard steel.

"WWUUHH!" Selina moaned as she felt the air knocked from her again.

Taking advantage of the fact that Lara's head was lowered though, Selina wrapped her arm around her neck, placing her foe in a headlock. Trying to inflict as much damage as possible, Selina lifted her knee and drove it hard into Lara's chest while holding her in place with her arms around her head and neck. Lara was lifted off her feet from the force of the blow and let out a long cry of pain...

"GGYYYAAAHHH!"

In response, Lara threw a sideways punch, striking Selina just below her ribs which caused her to grimace as a shot of agony flew through her body. A second shot to Selina's already sore ribcage, caused her legs to buckle. From here, Lara was able to pull free of the headlock and came up swinging throwing a punch at Selina Kyle's face. But still able to maneuver, the cat burglar ducked and Lara's fist slammed full force into the rusty steel of the wall just behind. Lara recoiled her hand with a horrified look on her face and in obvious agony as she held what she feared was a now broken hand.

"Serves you right!" Selina snarled and quick to follow up on the advantageous turn of events, she let fly a right cross that whipped Lara's head to the side. Grabbing the black tank top the tomb raider wore, Selina spun and swept her opponents legs out from under her as she simultaneously flipped Lara feet over head.

Lara Croft sailed a good ten feet before landing hard with a...THUD!...in the center of the room. She landed on the back of her shoulders with her body folding in half before springing back and leaving her sprawled in the dirt and debris.

It took both women a few seconds to realize that Selina still had hold of the black top that Lara had been wearing before her judo throw. The thin fabric was not able to withstand the force of the throw and had been torn completely off the aristocrat. Lara Croft stood on wobbly legs cupping her now exposed tits in her hands. Selina lifted the shirt but both women realized it had been shredded and was useless so it was cast aside.

Realizing there was no point in trying to conceal her now bare chest, Lara removed her hands and raised her fists in front of her, ignoring the pain in her right hand which she was sure had at least cracked some bones.

"Fuck it!" she spat as she charged at Selina again.

But her attack was cut short as both women sensed movement from above them. As they watched, several trapdoors were opened by the men standing above. Both women tensed, thinking they were going to be summarily executed. But instead three items were dropped through the holes into the cell. Both Selina and Lara immediately sensed the importance of the objects as they registered what they were.

A few feet from Lara Croft, a small knife about eight inches in total length with a four inch blade landed with a 'clang'. In between the two women, a larger item fell. It was a metal baseball bat which bounced several times before rolling to a stop. The last object, fell with little sound just out of arm's reach of Selina Kyle. It was long and flexible; a bullwhip.

Both women gave each other a hard look before they dove towards the nearest item, Lara grabbing the knife and Selina rolling and picking up the handle of the whip. Lara immediately held the blade in front of her and from the way she gripped the weapon, Selina could tell she knew how to use it. Selina though, was also familiar with using the item she held. Extending her arm behind her the length of leather unfurled and with a quick flicking motion forward the room was filled with a loud...

'KEERACK!'

...sound as Selina snapped the bullwhip between her and her foe. Lara recoiled involuntarily and before she could close the distance Selina cracked the whip a second time...KEERACK!

"GGYYYAAAAHHHH!" Lara screamed as she raised a hand to her face and felt blood. The tip of the bullwhip had opened up a three inch gash across her cheek.

"YOU BI...RRAAARRRGGGHH!"

Lara screamed again as Selina's hand flew out again and a nearly eighteen inch long red welt appeared across Lara's tits and stomach. Pulling the whip back a fourth time, Selina let it fly again but this time Lara was ready. Reaching up, the leather wrapped several time around her forearm and while painful, it was a welcome pain as she was able to grab the whip with her hand.

"Got you now cunt!"

Lara jerked the whip hard and pulled Selina forward and off-balance. At the same time, Lara Croft lunged forward slashing Selina across the abdomen with the blade in her hand.

"RRAAAHHHH!" Selina screamed as her rubber cat-suit was sliced open and she was cut across the gut. The wound wasn't deep enough to disembowel her but still agonizing. Swinging the knife in an upward arc, Lara cut through the leather straps wrapped around her arm cutting herself free of her and destroying Selina's weapon in the process. Turning her attention to ending the cat woman's life, she flipped the blade around into a reverse grip and brought it down with all the strength she could muster. Selina though had regained her balance and saw it coming. Dodging backwards, the blade missed Selina's skull narrowly as the razor sharp edge came down vertically.

Instead of sinking into Selina's flesh as she intended, the blade pierced her costume, catching the rubber between her ample tits and slicing the material down the front. Bound tightly into the outfit designed to be as hip-hugging as possible, both of Selina's breasts seemed to explode from their captivity.

But Selina didn't have time for modesty as she ducked and whirled to evade Lara's continued attacks with the blade barely able to keep the knife out of her throat.

Inside the control booth, two men, one holding a camera following the action, traded leering looks...

"Wow, which one you thinks got the nicer rack?"

"The Croft bitch for sure!"

"What? No way, Kyle has got tits to die for!"

"Well, she might do just that."

Both men laughed as the fight continued inside the room they monitored while a female technician behind them simply rolled her eyes.

Selina ducked another slash of the blade intended to slit open her throat but as she did left herself open to a hard left punch to her chin.

"Huuuu!"

As blood flew again from between Selina's lips, spraying over the wall just behind her, Lara pressed her advantage as she thrust forward, driving the blade into Selina's gut, just off to the side of her bellybutton.

"RRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Selina screamed loud and long. It was a desperate cry of agony and panic.

Looking down, both women saw still half the blade extended outside Selina's stomach. Lara, putting all her weight behind the knife, drove the rest into her rival, plunging the remaining steel into her abdomen.

"GGYYAAHHH!" Selina screamed again as a new flash of pain flooded through her.

The two women, locked in a desperate struggle, their faces only inches apart, stared into each other's eyes.

"Pr-promise me..." Selina stammered and as she did blood flew from her mouth and sprayed across the tanned skin of Lara's face..."Promise you will fulfill our bargain..."

"I will hunt these bastards down. You have my word!"

As Lara finished renewing her pledge, she jerked the knife from Selina's body, letting her foe drop to her knees in front of her. Selina held both hands over the wound trying to staunch the flow of blood. Ready to finally end this battle, Lara grabbed Selina by the hair and yanked back hard, exposing the tender flesh of her throat.

"YOU HAVE MY WORD BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO FUCKING DIE!" Lara screamed as she plunged the knife downward stopping less than an inch from Selina's windpipe who had managed to bring her arms up, crossed at the wrists, to stop the thrust just in the nick of time to save her life.

Lara pulled her lips back in a snarl as she pressed down as hard as she could while twisting her opposite hand into Selina's think mane of hair. But the pain caused by this had to be ignored for a more pressing danger hovering just above her neck. Selina was grunting as it took all she had to keep the blade at bay as a steady stream of blood flowed from the wound in her gut, weakening her.

Realizing they were locked in a deadly stalemate, Lara sought to break it. Kicking hard, she caught Selina behind her knee with her boot driving her leg out from under her.

"YAH!" Selina cried out as she was forced down to one knee

"It's over thief. Give up and end this quick! There is nothing to be ashamed of!" Lara encouraged knowing that all she needed was just a moment of lapsed concentration from Selina to end this pitched battle.

But tired and desperate as she was, Selina Kyle wasn't the sort of woman to give up easily. Reaching up, she grabbed the blade of the knife in her hand letting it cut deeply into her skin. Fighting through the pain, she pushed against the weapon, forcing it to twist in Lara's hands. To her disbelief Lara could not stop her as she slowly began to lose her grip on the weapon. She couldn't believe Selina still had this much fight in her.

After several long seconds, Selina sensed the moment was right and drove her elbow into Lara's gut knocking the wind from her yet again...

WWWOOOPPHH!

Distracted for a split second by the blow, Lara's grip on the knife loosened and Selina was able to wrench it free. Swinging her arm up and then back down in a large arc, she drove the blade down through the top of Lara's boot and through the woman's foot.

"AAAEEEEIIIIIII!" Lara squealed in agony as her foot was impaled. She staggered backwards, barely able to stand and in obviously terrible pain.

Selina herself wasn't much better. Blood still flowed from the hole torn in her stomach and she felt near the point of collapse from exhaustion as she crawled away.

Lara, her vision nearly blinded from tears, reached down until she felt the handle of the knife. Grabbing it, she took a deep breath as she yanked the blade free of her boot.

"FUCK!" she cried out still in agony.

Suddenly, something hard knocked the knife from her fingers, sending it flying into the far wall. Looking up, Lara's eyes went wide as she saw Selina standing over her holding the metal bat which had been dropped into the room with the knife and whip. Swinging it hard, the tip of the bat caught Lara across the chin...

WHAM!

...sending a mixture of blood and teeth spraying from Lara Croft's mouth. Selina Kyle brought the weapon back again before swinging it into Lara's ribcage...CRUNCH!

"OH GOD!" Lara screamed a she felt several off her ribs break.

Looking up, she saw as Selina raised the bat yet again and it was obvious she intended to crush Lara's skull with this final blow. In the last second before her life was ended, Lara kicked out hard with her good foot, catching Selina just below the knee. Selina's leg hyper extended, locking her knee and pushing it past its normal range of movement.

"UUGGGHHH!" Selina grunted as she collapsed on top of Lara Croft and the bat went skittering off, rolling to a stop more than ten feet away.

Both women immediately began to trade blows to their faces and bodies while rolling back and forth. After several seconds of jockeying for position, Selina was able to get the upper hand, straddling Lara's waist and wrapping her hands around the wealthy woman's swanlike throat. Squeezing hard, Selina began to dig her fingers into Lara's neck, strangling her.

Lara felt her air cut off and tried to pry Selina's hands from her but in her weakened state was unable to muster the strength. Letting go with her right hand, she drew it back and slammed her knuckles into Selina's ribs. Selina's faced twisted showing the blow had been felt but she refused to let go apparently deciding the pain was worth continuing to wring the life from Lara.

A second fist connected with her ribcage, cracking at least one of the bones protecting her organs but still Selina did not relent. If anything she seemed more determined. Lifting herself up, she slid forward now straddling Lara's lower chest and driving her weight down as she continued to squeeze with all the power she had left.

Lara's face was turning pale as she could not get any air into her lungs. Her eyes were wide with panic seemingly double their normal appearance even as oversized as they already appeared. Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere punching her way free, Lara grabbed Selina's wrists and tried again to pry her hands off her neck but yet again was unsuccessful.

A terrible burning was building inside Lara's chest as she began to flail and thrash, desperate to breathe. Reaching up, Lara raked her finger nails down across the soft pale skin of Selina's cheek. Gouging three deep cuts into Selina's face, she drew blood but still the cat woman ignored the pain and kept squeezing.

"Se-selina...pl-plu...pleeze..." Lara began to beg but her voice was barely a whisper as she couldn't get any air through her lips to speak.

"I-I'm sorry Lara," Selina replied, "I d-don't have any choice."

Seemingly resigned, Selina drove her thumbs together hard pressing them into the sides of the cartilage that formed Lara's windpipe. Both women heard a muffled...cracking...sound as she crushed Lara Croft's throat under her grip.

"Ruu...ggguurrrhhhh...mmmuuhhhh!" Lara let out a gurgling cry as her tongue protruded from her mouth and both women knew it was just a matter of waiting for her to die. Lara's body tensed and a series of sharp convulsions shuddered through her as her arms and legs jerked and shook before finally coming to a rest.

Selina did not let off her grip even as Lara's eyes rolled back into her head and only the whites of her eyeballs were visible. Selina began to sob as tears rolled down her cheeks but from the atrocity she had just committed but also at the relief of surviving the encounter. Finally, after Lara had been dead for nearly a minute, Selina rolled off her corpse and lay exhausted on her back near the point of unconsciousness herself.

But before she could mercifully fall into the darkness herself Selina heard a familiar sound as the door she had been thrown through to enter the room unlocked and opened. As Selina climbed shakily to her feet, barely able to stand, she watched as a guard stepped into the room with a large gun pointed at her.

"You want some too asshole?" Selina asked laughingly as a second man stepped through the doorway.

This man was not dressed as a soldier and appeared to carry no weapon. The man was thin and stood a few inches shy of six feet tall. He wore a crisp stark white suit, in fact, he was dressed nearly head to toe in white. Everything from his shoes to his vest and pants and coat were the same color. Only his bowtie was different, a bright red. The man's face was tanned and covered with freckles and his hair was wild and also bright red.

Selina looked in disbelief at the man. She had never met him before but his appearance left little doubt about who he was.

"Ar...Arcade?" she stammered, "I-I didn't think yo-ou were..."

"...real?" he finished her sentence, "Yeah I get that a lot."

Arcade was a rumor in the criminal underworld. As assassin who supposedly specialized in killing his targets by putting them through an intricate series of deathtraps and promising them that if they made it through they would be allowed to live. But no one was ever known to have.

"So this...all this was a hit?"

Selina looked down at the body of Lara Croft as she spoke.

"No, no, nothing so droll as that. You see I got bored with the whole hired killer thing..."

As he spoke Arcade stepped into the room, pacing absent mindedly.

"...There were so many people in the world who I wanted to kill but no one was hiring me to kill any of the really cool ones. So I decided why sit around and wait but like my dad always said, 'never do anything you're good at for free.' So I came up with the idea to broadcast the fights on the web for the ultimate pay per view. I call it..."

Arcade swung his hand in a wide flourish..." Fight Night! Catchy huh?"

"You bastard! This was all some twisted game for a few sick fucks?"

"A few?" Arcade sounded genuinely hurt by her comment, "No my dear. You and Miss Croft set a new record. Almost twenty million people watched you kill that slag! And at a cool fifty-nine ninety five a pop too."

"So, now you'll kill me too?"

"Kill you? No my dear. You put on a hell of a show. You're the reigning champion. I've already got a new competitor lined up for you. But first, one of my investors has requested he be allowed to spend an evening with you."

"What!"

"Yes, apparently you broke into his house a few years back so don't think of it as rape...think of it as repaying a debt."

Arcade smiled wickedly as the thought of what he was saying dawned on her.

"Like hell I will...YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

As Selina screamed wildly she lunged at the red-haired man fully intending to rip his throat out but she never made it even close as the guard in the doorway fired the weapon he held. Two metal barbs sank deep into the flesh between Selina's tits. The barbs were connected to the gun the guard held by two thin wires through which several thousand volts of electricity flooded into her.

"GGYYAAHHH!" Selina cried out as she lost control of her body and dropped to her knees.

Arcade looked down on her, stunned she was still conscious, "Wow, you are a fighter."

A second pair of barbs hit Selina in the back, fired from a second man who had entered behind her through the second doorway. This doubled the amount of current hitting her. It was more than she could bear and she collapsed to the floor, convulsing and twitching before her eyes closed and she passed out.

Arcade turned and strode from the room leaving his guards to pick up Selina Kyle's limp form, "One hell of a show gentlemen...one helluva show!"


End file.
